Tales of Arendelle: Frozen the Muscial
by penguin adventures
Summary: It's self explanatory...
1. the prolouges

The Prologue of the Prologue: The Show must go on

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Castle ballroom

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Elsa and Anna your majesties," the director said, "I have some bad news." "What?" Anna and I said in unison. "The actresses who were supposed to play the two of you have gotten sick!" he said utterly defeated. "What are we going to do," Anna said, "We have a courtyard filled with people who came all this way for nothing. Well I guess I have to break the bad news." Anna turns to leave to deliver the bad news to our guests but I got an idea. "Anna wait," I said, "who need actresses when we can play ourselves!"

"We would also need a Kristoff." "Kristoff can play himself we already have Sven playing himself," I replied. "Elsa are you sure about this…we never been on a stage before" Anna said. "The show must go on," I said, "and besides it can't be that hard to play ourselves." "Attention!" the director said, "everyone must report to the staging area we start in 20 minutes!" The Show must go on I thought to myself as me and Anna head toward the stage.

(End of prologue)

Prologue: the show begins

(Audience POV)

Queen Elsa enters from behind the curtain and stands in the middle of the stage that was set up in the castle courtyard. The Queen allows the audience to applaud before raising her hand to signal the crowd to be quiet. She waited patiently for the audience to quiet down before speaking, "People of Arendelle and esteemed guests…thank you for coming to this very special event." "Now without further ado here is frozen The Musical…" Queen Elsa exits the stage as the narrator(paddie) walks on stage and looks toward the audience with a serious expression on his face. "In Arendelle's fair Kingdom…a leader did appear. With a secret power so great alone she hid in fear. But then one day she let it go and the Kingdom of Arendelle was covered in eternal ice and snow…" The Narrator steps offstage and the curtain open to reveal the first scene…


	2. The First Act

**Final script by:**

 **Queen Elsa of Arendelle**

Opening scene ice harvesters enter stage (layer of ice courtesy of Queen Elsa) Background painting of frozen lake

 **"** **The Frozen Heart (Ice Worker's Song)"**

ICE HARVESTERS

BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR

AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING,

THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR

HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.

The men drag giant ice blocks across stage.

ICE HARVESTERS

CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.

STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.

SEE THE BEAUTY SHARP AND SHEER.

SPLIT THE ICE APART!

AND BREAK THE FROZEN HEART.

Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF (8) [child actor], and his reindeer calf, SVEN [young reindeer] share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men.

ICE HARVESTERS

Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.

ICE HARVESTERS

BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD!

ICE HAS A MAGIC CAN'T BE CONTROLLED.

A sharp ice floe (controlled off stage by Elsa) overtakes the workers, threateningly. They fight it back.

ICE HARVESTERS

STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN

STRONGER THAN A HUNDRED MEN!

Massive fjord horses drag ice plow props across stage.

ICE HARVESTERS

BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR

AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING

The sun background is changed to sunset. Lanterns are lit.

ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)

THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR

HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.

CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.

In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single block of ice off stage.

ICE HARVESTERS

STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.

THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE.

SPLIT THE ICE APART!

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART.

The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled and ride it off stage.

Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a

Dinky little sled then exit the stage.

We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the

Sky (effects created by the trolls)

[Curtain]

 **Act one Scene One**

 **Setting for act one scene one: THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — NIGHT** A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord. (Curtains in back of stage open to reveal the actual castle)

ELSA (8) [child actress] sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA (5) [child actress] pops up beside her.

YOUNG ANNA: Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.

Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.

YOUNG ANNA: Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

YOUNG ELSA (grumbling): Anna, go back to sleep.

Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.

YOUNG ANNA (drama queen-ish): I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.

YOUNG ELSA: ...Go play by yourself.

Elsa shoves Anna off the bed. Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids.

YOUNG ANNA (mischievously): Do you want to build a snowman?

Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.

 **INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE — NIGHT (painted background)**

Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.

YOUNG ANNA: Come on, come on, come on, come on.

Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.

[Curtain closes for a minute]

 **INT. BALLROOM — NIGHT**

The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.

YOUNG ANNA: Do the magic! Do the magic!

Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball(with help from the real Elsa offstage).

Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out

and flurries around the room(thanks to the real Elsa). Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth.

YOUNG ANNA: This is amazing!

YOUNG ELSA: Watch this!

Elsa stomps her little slippered foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink (in reality created by the Real Elsa). Anna slides off, laughing.

Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.

YOUNG ELSA (goofy voice): Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.

Anna jumps up and hugs him.

YOUNG ANNA: I love you, Olaf.

-Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. [Off stage] the real Elsa is actually propelling them across the ice floor with her magic.

-The girls slide down snowbanks together!

-Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.

YOUNG ANNA: Catch me!

Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.

YOUNG ELSA: Gotcha!

Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic (thanks to the real Elsa).

YOUNG ANNA (effects make it appear she jumping faster): Again! Again!

YOUNG ELSA (desperate): Slow down!

Elsa suddenly slips.

Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head (actually the real Elsa used a controlled burst of wind from off stage). Anna tumbles down a snowbank and lands, acts unconscious.

YOUNG ELSA: ANNA!

Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of

Anna's hair is revealed to be dyed white to appear like she's be struck.

YOUNG ELSA: MAMA! PAPA!

The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes (formed carefully by Elsa off stage).

The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight of the room.

KING [Adult Male Actor]: Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!

QUEEN [Adult Female Actor] :( seeing Anna) Anna!

The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.

ELSA: It was an accident. I'm sorry,Anna.

QUEEN (about Anna): She's ice cold.

KING: I know where we have to go.

(Dramatic music from Orchestra pit)

[Curtain]

 **Act One Scene Two**

[Curtain opens to reveal a library scene]

 **INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT**

The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book

Inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient map. [Lights dim as stage crew change the background]

 **EXT. ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a trail of ice behind them. [lights dim again]

 **EXT. FJORD MOUNTAIN FOREST — NIGHT**

A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the girls, leaving the wake of ice.

KRISTOFF: Ice?

Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice. [Effects make it look like their moving thru the Norwegian countryside]

YOUNG KRISTOFF: Faster, Sven!

 **EXT. THE VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — NIGHT**

[moving scene stops at valley background]

Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They hide behind a rock and peek out.

Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds the still unconscious Anna.

KING: Please, help. My daughter!

Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble from offstage toward them. It looks as though they'll be crushed! But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then unfold, revealing bright faces.

YOUNG KRISTOFF: Trolls...?

The rock in front of Kristoff "wakes up." Meet BULDA.

BULDA [troll actress]: Shush. I'm trying to listen.

She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoofs and hugs them Close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.

BULDA: Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.

Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth. They call him GRAND PABBIE [played by himself]. He approaches arthritically, but determined. He nods respectfully to the king.

GRAND PABBIE: Your Majesty. (Referring to Elsa) Born with the powers or cursed?

KING: Born. And they're getting stronger.

Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She does. He examines her.

GRAND PABBIE :( about Anna) You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.

KING: Do what you must.

GRAND PABBIE: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.

Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's

Head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand

Pabbie changes all of her magical memories [Anna's actually memories] to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their Nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the girls in winter gear. He pretends to put the ordinary memories back in her head.

GRAND PABBIE: She will be okay.

YOUNG ELSA: But she won't remember I have powers?

KING: It's for the best.

PABBIE: Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow.

As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a

silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes.

PABBIE: There is beauty in your magic...But also great danger.

The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes.

PABBIE: You must learn to control it.

In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Elsa.

PABBIE: Fear will be your enemy.

Elsa gasps and buries her face in the King's chest. The King wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively.

KING: No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure.

[All but the king exit the stage. The King stands at the front of the stage]

(Lights in the back of the stage are dimmed as the scene is changed)

-The Arendelle castle gates shutting.

KING: Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna.

-The castle shutters close.

-Anna sits on her bed as Elsa's furniture disappears.

-Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new room. Anna watches, confused and sad.

[Curtain]

 **Act One Scene Three**

 **INT. CASTLE WINDOW — DAY**

We look out on a gentle snowfall in background. Little Anna skips up to the window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes down the hall.

 **INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY**

Anna knocks on Elsa's door and SINGS.

 **"** **Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"**

YOUNG ANNA

DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY.

Anna peeks under the door.

YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)

I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE.

COME OUT THE DOOR.

IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAY.

-INT. ANNA'S ROOM — Anna plays with two dolls, gives up, sad.

YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)

WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES

AND NOW WE'RE NOT.

I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHY.

-ELSA'S DOOR. Anna peeks through the key hole.

YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)

DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

-Anna calls through the keyhole.

YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)

IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN.

YOUNG ELSA (O.S.): Go away, Anna.

YOUNG ANNA (hearbroken): OKAY BYE.

(Young Anna exits the stage)[Stage crew changes the scene to young Elsa's room)

-BEHIND THE DOOR — DAY. Elsa sits at the window looking out, longingly. [Suddenly, the real Elsa off stage freeze the windowsill prop.]

-LATER. The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.

KING: The gloves will help.

He pats her gloved hand.

KING (CONT'D): See? You're good... (Starting their mantra) Conceal it.

YOUNG ELSA: Don't feel it.

YOUNG ELSA & KING: Don't let it show.

-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR — DAY. Anna, now 9, knocks on Elsa's door.

ANNA (9)

DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

-INT. HALLWAY — DAY. Alone, Anna rides a bicycle built for two in the hall by standing on the back seat.

ANNA (9)

OR RIDE OUR BIKE AROUND THE HALL?

I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE...

-INT. PORTRAIT ROOM — DAY. Anna runs around the portrait room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.

ANNA (9)

I'VE STARTED TALKING TO

THE PICTURES ON THE WALLS.

Anna lands PLOP on the cushions, then looks up at the painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc.

ANNA (9) (CONT'D)

Hang in there, Joan.

-INT. EMPTY LIBRARY — DAY. Looks like no one's around.

ANNA (9) (CONT'D)

IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY

ALL THESE EMPTY ROOMS.

But then we find Anna, laying at the base of the grandfather clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind.

ANNA (9)

JUST WATCHING THE HOURS TICK BY.

Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum.

ANNA (9)

TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK.

(Anna exits)

-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — NIGHT. Elsa (now 12) paces as she panics. The entire wall is frozen behind her.

ELSA (12): I'm scared. It's getting stronger.

KING: Getting upset only makes it worse.

The King goes to hug her.

ELSA (12): No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you.

He and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness.

-INT. LIBRARY — DAY. The Real Princess Anna enters the stage, slides past Elsa's room without stopping.

-INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS — DAY. Anna runs into the

Room and throws herself into her parents' arms.

TEEN ANNA: See you in two weeks.

-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. [Queen Elsa enters]Elsa [Herself] curtsies in front of her parents, formally, not touching them.

TEEN ELSA: Do you have to go?

KING: You'll be fine, Elsa. [All exit]

Stage crew with wood cutouts painted like the ocean waves enter the stage. A wood cutout of a sailing ship enters from stage left. The crew moves the wood waves up and down and the crew holding the ship move it like it's in rough seas. The Ship is moved down to appear like it sunk beneath the waves. Stage crew exits.

-INT. CASTLE — DAY. A portrait of the King and Queen is

covered in mourning cloth.

-EXT. CEMETERY — DAY. Anna looks small, standing before her

people, beside burial stones.

-INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR. Anna, still in her mourning Clothes, approaches door prop and knocks.

ANNA

(singing)

Elsa? PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE

PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN

THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE

AND I'M TRYING TO

I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU.

PLEASE LET ME IN.

Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.

ANNA (CONT'D)

WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER.

IT'S JUST YOU AND ME.

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?

(weak, internal)

DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

Door prop is revealed to be on a rotating stage and the other side spins to face the audience. Elsa is sitting at the other side of the door.

-INT. ELSA'S ROOM — DAY. Elsa is sitting in the exact same

pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang in the air, suspended by grief.

ELSA

(singing)

Yes, I know you're out there, it must've been tough on your own.  
But now my magic has grown much too strong, I've feared this all along, must be alone.  
But you deserve much better, then what I can be, there's nothing that I can do.  
Of course I wanna build a snowman.

[Curtain]


	3. The Second ACt

**Act Two Scene One**

 **EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — MORNING**

A new dawn rises over the fjords.

Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out.

DOCK MASTER: Welcome to Arendelle!

A BOY tries to get away as his MOTHER tries to stuff him in his bunad jacket.

BOY: Why do I have to wear this?

MOTHER: Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!

BOY:That's not my fault.

They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester chatting with his reindeer as they exit the stage. We recognize them as Kristoff [himself] and Sven [himself], all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and nuzzles Kristoff's chest.

KRISTOFF: What do you want, Sven?

Kristoff leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can.

KRISTOFF:Give me a snack.

KRISTOFF: What's the magic word?

KRISTOFF (AS SVEN): Please!

Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing.

KRISTOFF: Hey, hey, hey! Share!

Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself, not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.

We move on to PERSI and AGGIE, a super-excited couple who rush towards the castle.

PERSI: I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!

AGGIE: And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!

(Aggie and Persi exit)

As they exit the stage they pass a tiny but menacing DUKE [male actor], who wears taps on his shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two THUG guards[Arendelle guards] follow close behind him.

DUKE: Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and

exploit your riches.[explicates boos from audience] (catching himself)...Did I just say that out loud?

(Duke and thugs exit]

an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary enters.

IRISHMAN: Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely.

SPANISH DIGNITARY: I bet they are beautiful.

Stage lights dim stage crew enter

[curtain]

The scene is changed to inside the castle…

 **Act Two Scene Two**

 **INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM — DAY**

Anna, 18, snores. Drools. KNOCK. KNOCK.

KAI (O.S.): Princess Anna...?

Anna sits up. She's got major bedhead. She coughs. Snorts.

Pulls a hair from her mouth.

ANNA:Huh? Yeah?

KAI (O.S.): Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-

ANNA: No, you didn't. I've been up for hours.

She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head drops, startling her awake.

ANNA: Who is it?

KAI (O.S.): It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready.

ANNA: Ready for what?

KAI (O.S.): Your sister's coronation, ma'am.

ANNA: My sister's cor-neration...

One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. She bolts, wide awake in excitement.

ANNA: Coronation Day! Ha ha!

Stage changes scene around Anna to outside her room

Anna is now standing center stage.

 **"** **For the First Time in Forever"**

ANNA

THE WINDOW IS OPEN! SO'S THAT DOOR! [Prop windows and doors are opened behind her]

I DIDN'T KNOW THEY DID THAT ANYMORE.

WHO KNEW WE OWNED 8000 SALAD PLATES...? [Actual Arendelle staff enters with prop plates]

ANNA

FOR YEARS I HAVE ROAMED THESE EMPTY HALLS

WHY HAVE A BALLROOM WITH NO BALLS?

FINALLY, THEY'RE OPENING UP THE GATES!

[stage crew with a suit of armor prop enters]

-She shakes hands with the prop. Breaks it. Hides the evidence.

ANNA

THERE'LL BE REAL, ACTUAL PEOPLE -

IT'LL BE TOTALLY STRANGE.

BUT WOW AM I SO READY FOR THIS CHANGE!

Window Washers pulley descends. Anna Climbs on to it and continues singing as it ascends

ANNA

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

THERE'LL BE MUSIC, THERE'LL BE LIGHT.

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

I'LL BE DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT.

-Anna returns to the ground a family of geese enters. The Window washer pulley is pulled out of sight

ANNA

DON'T KNOW IF I'M ELATED OR GASSY,

BUT I'M SOMEWHERE IN THAT ZONE

'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

I WON'T BE ALONE.

(speaking to baby goose)

I can't wait to meet everyone...

(GASP) What if I meet THE ONE?

[geese exit stage crew wheel in a velvet drape]

-Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous.

ANNA (CONT'D)

TONIGHT, IMAGINE ME GOWN AND ALL FETCHINGLY DRAPED AGAINST THE WALL. THE PICTURE OF SOPHISTICATED GRACE.

-She notices the bust of a man across the room.

ANNA

(google-eyed)

I SUDDENLY SEE HIM STANDING THERE,

A BEAUTIFUL STRANGER TALL AND FAIR.

[cart with chocolate is wheeled in Anna grabs some](mouth full of chocolate)

I WANNA STUFF SOME CHOCOLATE IN MY FACE!

-She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around.

ANNA (CONT'D)

BUT THEN WE LAUGH AND TALK ALL EVENING,

WHICH IS TOTALLY BIZARRE.

NOTHING LIKE THE LIFE I'VE LED SO FAR.

The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake [which just been wheeled on stage].

Stage crew wheel in a fake wall with paintings

ANNA (CONT'D)

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

THERE'LL BE MAGIC, THERE'LL BE FUN.

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

I COULD BE NOTICED BY SOMEONE.

AND I KNOW IT IS TOTALLY CRAZY

TO DREAM I'D FIND ROMANCE.

BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHANCE!

Anna freezes as Stage lights dim and focus on Elsa -

ELSA

DON'T LET THEM IN.

DON'T LET THEM SEE.

BE THE GOOD GIRL

YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE.

Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

ELSA

CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL.

PUT ON A SHOW.

MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE

AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW.

The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.

ELSA

BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY.

The spotlights now focus on Anna and Elsa

ANNA

IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY!

ELSA

IT'S AGONY TO WAIT.

ANNA

IT'S AGONY TO WAIT!

ELSA

TELL THE GUARDS TO OPEN UP THE GATE.

ANNA

THE GATE!

ANNA

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN

FOREVER.

ELSA

DON'T LET THEM IN

DON'T LET THEM SEE

ANNA

I'M GETTING WHAT I'M DREAMING

OF

ELSA

BE THE GOOD GIRL

YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE

ANNA

A CHANCE TO LEAVE MY SISTER'S WORLD A CHANCE TO FIND TRUE LOVE

ELSA

CONCEAL.

CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL.

DON'T LET THEM KNOW.

[Elsa exits]

ANNA

I KNOW IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW,

SO IT HAS TO BE TODAY!

'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN

FOREVER. . .

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!

NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!

[Horse and male actor enter]

-Anna SLAMS right into the breast of a HORSE!

She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.

ANNA: (frustrated) Hey!

HANS[Male Actor] I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?

The rider, HANS, sure is handsome and regal.

ANNA: (gentler) Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay.

HANS: Are you sure?

ANNA: Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay.

He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat.

ANNA: I'm great, actually.

HANS: Oh, thank goodness.

He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. Chemistry. He helps her to her feet.

HANS:(bowing) Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.[audience boos]

ANNA:(curtseying)Princess Anna of Arendelle.

HANS: Princess...? My Lady.

He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat.

The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. Awkward.

ANNA: Hi...again.

The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it.

Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.

HANS: Oh boy.

ANNA: Ha. This is awkward. Not you're

awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous.(did she just say that?) Wait, what?

Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.

HANS: I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after.

ANNA: No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know... (Patting the horse)Hello. (To Hans) But, lucky you, it's-it's just me.

HANS: Just you?

Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells RING. She doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's handsomeness.

ANNA:The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go.

She hurries off, stops, and turns back. Gives Hans a little wave.

ANNA: Bye!

As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

HANS: Oh no.

The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down in the water[a small pool]. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air.

[Curtain]

 **Act two Scene Three**

 **INT. CHURCH CHAPEL — DAY**

Elsa stands at the alter. Anna stands off to one side. She peeks out to the audience.

Hans waves at her from the pews. He's changed his clothes.

The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them.

BISHOP: (a whisper) Your Majesty, the gloves.

Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people.

BISHOP: (formal, in Old Norse) Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELLgah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear Uthear...

The scepter and orb start to freeze over.

BISHOP: Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

CROWD: Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Just in time. Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She made it.

[curtain]


	4. The Third Act

**Act Three Scene One**

Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests dance. Eat. Laugh. TRUMPETS SOUND.

KAI [enters] :(announcing) Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stands under a formal awning.

KAI: Princess Anna of Arendelle!

Anna runs onto the stage, waves awkwardly. Kai ushers her over to stand right next to Elsa.

ANNA: Here? Are you sure?

She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.

ELSA:Hi.

ANNA: Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi.

ELSA: You look beautiful.

ANNA: Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful.

ELSA: Thank you.

They look out at the celebration.

ELSA: So, this is what a party looks like?

ANNA: It's warmer than I thought.

ELSA: And what is that amazing smell?

They both close their eyes and inhale.

ANNA AND ELSA (TOGETHER): Chocolate.

Their eyes pop open. They laugh.

Elsa looks back out at the party. Anna looks at Elsa. She wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start.

Just as she finds her way, Kai interrupts.

KAI: Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown.

DUKE: Weselton. The Duke of Weselton. (to Elsa) Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.

The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow.

DUKE: (whispers to himself) one, two, three. Jump.

As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward.

Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself.

ELSA :( to the Duke)Thank you...only I don't dance.

DUKE :( offended) Oh...?

ELSA: But my sister does.

ANNA: What?

DUKE: Lucky you...

ANNA: Oh, I don't think-

The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.

DUKE: If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you.

Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.

ELSA: Sorry. [goes to the back of the stage]

OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR [center stage]: The Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it.

DUKE: Like an agile peacock... CLUCKCLUGGLE- CLUCK!

He lands on her feet.

ANNA: Ow. Ow.

DUKE: Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?

He gets in her face, suspicious.

ANNA: No.

DUKE: Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing.

He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks.

DUKE: (groove fully on) Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly.

[curtain closes for 1 minute]

Anna limps back to Elsa.

DUKE (O.S.): Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady.

ELSA: Well, he was sprightly.

ANNA: (rubbing her sore feet) Especially for a man in heels.

ELSA: Are you okay?

ANNA: (loving Elsa's attention) I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.

ELSA: (sincere) Me too...

But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away.

ELSA: But it can't.

ANNA: Why not? If-

ELSA: It just can't.

[She exits]

Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional.

ANNA: Excuse me for a minute.

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly.

HANS: Glad I caught you.

ANNA: Hans.

He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

Anna and Hans drink and chat.

ANNA: I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry.

She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.

-THE CASTLE DOORS: Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle.

ANNA: Your physique helps I'm sure.

-THE ROSE GARDEN... Hans notices her white streak.

HANS:(about her white streak) What's this?

ANNA: I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.

HANS: I like it.

[curtain]

 **Act Three Scene Two**

 **EXT. BALCONY — NIGHT**

Anna teaches Hans how to eat krumkake.

ANNA: Yeah, the whole thing! You got it.

They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face.

ANNA: Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?

HANS: Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years.

ANNA: That's horrible.

HANS: It's what brothers do.

ANNA: And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why.

He takes her hand. Leans in close.

HANS: I would never shut you out.

ANNA: Okay, can I just say something crazy?

(Elsa rolls her eyes at this off stage)

HANS: I love crazy.

 **"** **Love is an Open Door"**

ANNA

(Singing)

ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF

DOORS IN MY FACE. AND THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOU.

HANS

I was thinking the same thing, because like. . .

I'VE BEEN SEARCHING MY WHOLE LIFE TO FIND MY OWN PLACE.

AND MAYBE IT'S THE PARTY TALKING, OR THE CHOCOLATE FONDUE.

ANNA

BUT WITH YOU

HANS

BUT WITH YOU,

I FOUND MY PLACE.

ANNA

I SEE YOUR FACE.

BOTH

AND IT'S NOTHING LIKE I'VE EVER KNOWN BEFORE.

LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!

LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!

The stage is emptied of all props leaving just Anna and Hans

BOTH

LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR

ANNA

WITH YOU!

HANS

WITH YOU!

ANNA

WITH YOU!

HANS

WITH YOU!

BOTH

LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR.

HANS

I MEAN IT'S CRAZY.

ANNA

What?

HANS

WE FINISH EACH OTHER'S

ANNA

SANDWICHES!

HANS

That's what I was gonna say!

ANNA

I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONEBOTH

WHO THINKS SO MUCH LIKE ME.

BOTH

(SPOKEN) Jinx...jinx again.

They Imitates the mechanical figures on the clock tower of the real castle behind the stage.

BOTH

OUR MENTAL SYNCHRONIZATION

CAN HAVE BUT ONE EXPLANATION,

HANS

YOU

ANNA

AND I

HANS

WERE

ANNA

JUST

BOTH

MEANT TO BE.

Anna and Hans dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.

ANNA

SAY GOODBYE

HANS

SAY GOODBYE

BOTH

TO THE PAIN OF THE PAST.

WE DON'T HAVE TO FEEL IT ANYMORE!

LOVE IS AN OPEN

They play hide and seek amongst the stable doors prop.

BOTH

DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!

Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon[a prop of the moon on a string]. Hans puts his hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.

BOTH (CONT'D)

LIFE CAN BE SO MUCH MORE

ANNA

WITH YOU!

HANS

WITH YOU!

ANNA

WITH YOU!

HANS

WITH YOU!

BOTH

LOVE IS AN OPEN

HANS

DOOR.

ANNA

DOOR.

HANS: Can I say something crazy...? Will you marry me?

ANNA: Can I just say something even crazier? Yes.

[curtain]

 **Act Three Scene Three**

 **INT. BALL — NIGHT**

Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow.

ANNA: Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!

Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly.

ANNA: I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

HANS: (bowing) Your Majesty.

Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.

(Song starts sung to the tune of "Love is an open door")

ANNA

We would like-

HANS

-Your blessing-

ANNA

-Of-

Both

-our marriage!

ELSA: Marriage...?

ANNA: Yes!

(switches to the tune of "For the First time in forever")

ELSA:

I'm sorry, I'm confused.

ANNA: Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of

Course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?

ELSA: Here?

HANS: Absolutely!

ELSA: Anna-

ANNA

Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us

ELSA

What? No, no, no, no, no.

ANNA

Of course we have the room. I don't

know. Some of them must-

ELSA

Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.

ANNA

Wait, what?

ELSA

May I talk to you, please. Alone.

Anna sees Hans's worried face. Hooks arms with him.

ANNA

No. Whatever you have to say, you

can say to both of us.

ELSA

Fine. You can't marry a man you

just met.

ANNA

You can if it's true love.

ELSA

Anna, what do you know about true love?

ANNA

More than you. All you know is how

to shut people out.

ELSA

You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me.

HANS: Your Majesty, if I may ease your—

(Switches to the tune of "Do you want to build a snowman")

ELSA: (flustered)

No, you may not. And I-I think you

should go.

Elsa walks away. As she passes the Royal Handler-

ELSA

The party is over. Close the gates.

ANNA: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!

Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa

gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

ELSA: Give me my glove!

Anna holds the glove away from Elsa.

ANNA

(desperate)

Elsa, please. Please. I can't live

like this anymore.

Elsa fights tears.

ELSA: (weak) ...Then leave.

Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away.

ANNA

(heartbroken)

...What did I ever do to you?!

The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters.

ELSA

Enough, Anna.

ANNA

No. Why? Why do you shut me out?!

Why do you shut the world out?!

What are you so afraid of?!

ELSA: I said, enough!

Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the stage! Guests cry out in shock, back away.

DUKE: (ducking behind his men) ...Sorcery. I knew there was

something dubious going on here.

ANNA: Elsa...?

Elsa rushes out of the room.

[Curtain]


	5. The Fourth Act

**Act Four Scene One**

 **EXT. COURTYARD — NIGHT**

Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The CITIZENS CHEER!

CROWD: There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us.

Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand.

BOWING TOWNSMAN: Queen Elsa.

TOWNSWOMAN WITH BABY: Your Majesty? Are you all right?

Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch.

GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.

The Duke and thugs come out the door.

DUKE: There she is! Stop her!

ELSA:(to the Duke) Please, just stay away from me.

Stay away!

Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the

staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall.

DUKE: Monster... Monster!

The crowd panics.

A snow begins to fall on the stage. Elsa flees.

Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.

ANNA: Elsa!

Hans follows closely behind her.

 **GATES TO THE KINGDOM** : Elsa runs out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet.

Anna calls to her from the gates.

ANNA: Elsa! Wait, please!

Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She run off the stage…exits

ANNA: Elsa, stop!

Anna rushes towards offstage, acts like she slips, falls.

HANS: Anna!

Hans rushes to Anna's side.

ANNA: (looking offstage) No.

HANS: (Looking offstage shocked) Look... The fjord.

 **INT. CASTLE COURTYARD — NIGHT**

Snow falls. Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd.

CROWD WALLAH: Snow? It's...snow...in July.

HANS: Are you all right?

ANNA: (in shock) No.

HANS: Did you know?

ANNA: No.

Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright.

DUKE: Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! (to his thugs) You have to go after her.

Anna rushes up to the Duke.

ANNA: Wait, no!

The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna.

DUKE: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?

ANNA: No. No. I'm completely ordinary.

HANS: That's right she is...(realizing how that sounds) ...in the best way.

ANNA: And my sister's not a monster.

DUKE: She nearly killed me.

HANS: You slipped on ice.

DUKE: Her ice!

ANNA: It was an accident. She was scared.

She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her.

DUKE: Yes. Fine. Do.

HANS: What?

ANNA: (to the Royal Handler): Bring me my horse, please.

HANS: Anna, no. It's too dangerous.

ANNA: Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right.

The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.

HANS: I'm coming with you.

ANNA: No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle.

He sees the desperation in her eyes.

HANS: ...On my honor.

She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

ANNA: (to the crowd) I leave Prince Hans in charge!

HANS: (before letting her go) Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt.

ANNA: She's my sister; she would never hurt me.

She snaps the reins and rides off stage. Hans watches after her. The snow picks up and overtakes our view(taking the place of the curtain.

[curtain]

 **Act Four Scene Two**

 **EXT. HIGH UP IN THE MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

Elsa enters stage. Catches her breath and sings...

 **"** **Let It Go"**

ELSA

THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE

ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT,

NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN.

A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION

AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE QUEEN.

THE WIND IS HOWLING

LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE.

COULDN'T KEEP IT IN,

HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED. . .

DON'T LET THEM IN,

DON'T LET THEM SEE,

BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE.

CONCEAL,

DON'T FEEL,

DON'T LET THEM KNOW.

WELL, NOW THEY KNOW.

Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air.

ELSA

LET IT GO. LET IT GO.

CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.

Elsa creates a snowman a cart, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children. Stage crew wheels it backstage

ELSA

LET IT GO. LET IT GO.

TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR.

I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO

SAY.

LET THE STORM RAGE ON.

THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.

Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind. Stage crew catches it offstage

ELSA (CONT'D)

IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE

MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL.

AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME

CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL.

IT'S TIME TO SEE

WHAT I CAN DO,

TO TEST THE LIMITS AND BREAK THROUGH.

NO RIGHT, NO WRONG,

NO RULES FOR ME...I'M FREE!

Elsa creates ice steps to second larger stage and climbs them. [audience follows]

ELSA

LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY.

LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY.

HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY.

Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake.

ELSA

LET THE STORM RAGE ON...

In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible. A wall was missing to allow the audience to look inside

ELSA (CONT'D)

MY POWER FLURRIES THROUGH THE AIR

INTO THE GROUND.

MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN FROZEN

FRACTALS ALL AROUND.

AND ONE THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE

AN ICY BLAST

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it.

ELSA (CONT'D)

I'M NEVER GOING BACK,

(back to resolve)

THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!

She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.

ELSA (CONT'D)

LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN.

LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free.

ELSA

THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE.

HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY.

LET THE STORM RAGE ON!

THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.

She turns exits the stage[Audience returns to main stage].

[curtain]

 **Act Four Scene Three**

 **EXT. THE FJORD FOREST — DAY**

Anna rides her horse through two feet of snow. She shivers.

ANNA: (shivering) Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault.

ANNA: (hearing a wolf howl) Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker.

A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna goes flying off, lands face down in the snow. She sits up. Spits out snow. Sees the horse running away offstage.

ANNA: Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay.

He doesn't come back. Anna grabs onto a branch of a leaning conifer, tries to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her. GROAN.

DISSOLVE TO:

The Northern Lights shine as Anna struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill.

ANNA: Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr -tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm -

She sees smoke rising up in the distance.

ANNA: Fire! WHOA!

Walks to the larger stage[Elsa's mini ice castle has been removed]

 **EXT. A SMALL BUILDING AND STABLE — NIGHT**

Anna shuffles up to the building, her dress frozen stiff. She shakes the snow off a sign and reads:

ANNA: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

Snow drops off a smaller sign. She reads it, happily.

ANNA: Ooh! And Sauna...

[stage crew changes scene from outside to inside setting]

 **INT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST & SAUNA — NIGHT**

Anna steps cautiously through the door-which hits her frozen butt and knocks her into the center of the shop. She looks around, sees only summer supplies.

OAKEN[himself]: (O.S.)Hoo hoo.

[oaken enters]

Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip.

OAKEN: Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?

ANNA: Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?

OAKEN: (slight disappointment) That would be in our winter department.

The winter department contains one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots.

ANNA: Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?

She brings the clothes and boots to the counter.

OAKEN: Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?

The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a

man covered in ice. Underneath is KRISTOFF.

OAKEN: You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out.

Kristoff walks right up to Anna.

KRISTOFF: (in her face) Carrots.

ANNA: Huh?

KRISTOFF: Behind you.

ANNA: Oh, right. Excuse me.

Anna moves out of Kristoff's way. He grabs a bunch of carrots, tosses them on the counter, then moves through the place, gathering other supplies.

OAKEN: (to Kristoff) A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?

KRISTOFF: The North Mountain.

ANNA: (to herself) North Mountain.

Kristoff brings his supplies to the counter. Oaken counts on his fingertips.

OAKEN: That'll be forty.

KRISTOFF: Forty? No, ten.

OAKEN: (sweet as pie) Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem.

KRISTOFF: You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.

Kristoff motions out the window, where we see the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow.

ANNA: Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really (he shoots her a look) Ahem. That's unfortunate.

OAKEN: Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family.

Kristoff and Anna turn to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna.

NAKED FAMILY: Hoo hoo!

KRISTOFF: Ten's all I got. Help me out.

OAKEN: (isolating the carrots) Ten will get you this and no more.

Kristoff seethes. Stalemate.

ANNA: Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?

Kristoff pulls down his scarf and gives Anna a firm answer.

KRISTOFF: Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here.

Oaken stands up, revealing his seven-foot stature.

OAKEN: What did you call me?

Oaken stomps out the door, carrying Kristoff with one arm.

KRISTOFF: Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!

Oaken throws Kristoff, who face-plants in the snow.

OAKEN: Bye bye.

Oaken slams the door. Kristoff sits up. His reindeer, Sven, canters over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly.

KRISTOFF: No Sven, I didn't get your carrots.

Sven huffs in his face. Kristoff turns away and sees something. He points to a dilapidated barn.

KRISTOFF: But I did find us a place to sleep.

And it's free.

Anna stands watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again.

OAKEN :( teddy bear) I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?

Anna looks between Kristoff's supplies and the door.

 **INT. OAKEN'S STABLES - NIGHT**

Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxes on a bed of hay, playing his lute and singing to (and for) Sven.

 **"** **Reindeer(s) are Better than People"**

KRISTOFF

REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE.

SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S TRUE?

KRISTOFF (AS SVEN)

(throwing his voice)

YEAH, PEOPLE WILL BEAT YOU & CURSE

YOU & CHEAT YOU.

EVERY ONE OF EM'S BAD, EXCEPT YOU.

(speaking)

Oh, thanks, Buddy.

(Singing, as Kristoff)

BUT PEOPLE SMELL BETTER THAN

REINDEERS.

SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK I'M RIGHT?

(As Sven)

THAT'S ONCE AGAIN TRUE,

FOR ALL EXCEPT YOU.

(As Kristoff)

YOU GOT ME. LET'S CALL IT A NIGHT.

(As Sven)

GOOD NIGHT.

(As Kristoff)

DON'T LET THE FROSTBITE BITE.

The door opens. Anna enters.

ANNA: Nice duet.

Kristoff sits up with a start...sees who it is.

KRISTOFF: Oh, it's just you. What do you want?

ANNA: I want you to take me up the North Mountain.

KRISTOFF: I don't take people places.

He lies back down, closes his eyes.

ANNA: Let me rephrase that...

A sack of supplies lands in Kristoff's lap.

KRISTOFF: Umph.

He sits up. Looks in the bag.

ANNA: Take me up the North Mountain...Please.

He eyes her. He clearly doesn't take orders.

ANNA: Look, I know how to stop this winter.

He considers, lies back down, pulls his hat over his eyes.

KRISTOFF: We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven.

A bag of carrots hits Kristoff in the face.

KRISTOFF: Ugh!

ANNA: Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-(catching herself) We leave now. Right now.

She steps back outside and waits, anxiously. Annoyed,

Kristoff offers Sven a carrot. Sven has a bite. Then Kristoff has a bite, contemplating.

ANNA turns to the Audience

ANNA (to audience): Sorry we need a minute. Enjoy this brief intermission to use the restrooms or have a snack…

Kristoff: are you kidding me?

 **[** Curtain]

(Applause)

Intermission begins


	6. The Fifth Act

Act Five Scene One

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN HIGH — NIGHT**

Sven races, top speed, from the larger stage to the main stage(both covered in snow), pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff mans the reins. Anna sits beside him.

KRISTOFF:(trying to scare Anna) Hang on! We like to go fast!

ANNA: (fearless)I like fast!

Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the dashboard.

KRISTOFF: Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down.

He pushes her feet down.

KRISTOFF: This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?

Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back

and hits Anna in the face.

ANNA:(grossed out) Ew. No, I was raised in a castle.

She wipes off her face.

KRISTOFF: So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?

ANNA: ...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-

KRISTOFF: Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?

ANNA: Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-

KRISTOFF: Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!

ANNA: Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt.

KRISTOFF: Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?

Anna eyes Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him.

ANNA: Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger.

KRISTOFF: Oh yeah? What's his last name?

ANNA: ...Of-the-Southern-Isles?

KRISTOFF: What's his favorite food?

ANNA: ...Sandwiches.

KRISTOFF: Best friend's name?

ANNA: Probably John.

KRISTOFF: Eye color.

ANNA: Dreamy.

KRISTOFF: Foot size...?

ANNA: Foot size doesn't matter.

KRISTOFF: Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?

ANNA: Picks his nose?

KRISTOFF: And eats it.

ANNA: Excuse me, sir. He's a prince.

KRISTOFF: All men do it.

ANNA: Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love.

KRISTOFF: Doesn't sound like true love.

ANNA: Are you some sort of love expert?

KRISTOFF: No. But I have friends who are.

ANNA: You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it.

Sven suddenly stops, ears perked in alarm.

KRISTOFF: (to Anna) stop talking.

ANNA: No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-

Kristoff clamps his hand over Anna's mouth.

KRISTOFF: I mean it. SHHH.

Kristoff stands, looks into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he holds up his lantern. Its light reflects off...EYES. Several.

KRISTOFF: Sven, go. Go!

Sven takes off.

ANNA: What are they?

KRISTOFF: Wolves.

(people in wolf costumes enter)

Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into

the back of the sled, grabs a torch. Lights it.

ANNA: Wolves. What do we do?

KRISTOFF: I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten.

ANNA: But I wanna help.

KRISTOFF: No.

ANNA: Why not?

KRISTOFF: Because I don't trust your judgement.

ANNA: Excuse me?!

A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off.

KRISTOFF: Who marries a man she just met?

Anna grabs the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head.

ANNA: It's true love!

He screams, as she...BAM!...swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away.

KRISTOFF: (shocked) Whoa.

Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf.

The torch goes flying. Anna catches it, shocked.

ANNA: Christopher!

Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

KRISTOFF: It's Kristoff!

A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back.

KRISTOFF: AH!

Anna thinks fast, uses the torch to light a blanket on fire.

ANNA: Duck!

Anna throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The

blanket hits the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: You almost set me on fire!

Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled.

ANNA: But I didn't.

Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge ahead.

ANNA: Get ready to jump, Sven!

KRISTOFF: You don't tell him what to do!

Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up.

KRISTOFF: I do!

Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness from the sled.

KRISTOFF: Jump, Sven!

Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back.

Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled.

Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge.

Kristoff's sled loses momentum. It's not going to make it. He leaps off. He flaps his arms, claws at the air.

He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

KRISTOFF: (shocked sadness)...But I just paid it off.

Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.

KRISTOFF: Uh-oh. No, no, no.

To make matters worse, an AXE comes flying right at his face.

KRISTOFF: AH! NO, NO, NO!

The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.

ANNA: (O.S.)Grab on!

Kristoff grabs on.

ANNA: Pull, Sven! Pull!

REVEAL: The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven.

Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety.

Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at the burning sled.

ANNA: Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it.

Kristoff groans.

ANNA: And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore.

Anna walks off, sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: Of course I don't want to help her

anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.

KRISTOFF: (AS SVEN) But she'll die on her own.

KRISTOFF: (AS SELF) I can live with that.

[Curtain]

Act Five Scene Two

Kristoff and Sven watch Anna go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip...

KRISTOFF: (AS SVEN) But you won't get your new sled if she's dead.

KRISTOFF: (knowing he's got a point)...You know sometimes I really don't like you.

Sven licks Kristoff happily.

KRISTOFF: (AS SELF) (to Anna)Hold up. We're coming?!

ANNA: (excited)You are?! (catching herself) I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along.

 **EXT. SHARP MOUNTAIN RIDGE — DAWN**

Kristoff, Sven and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain.

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST CLEARING — DAY**

As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of

something far below.

ANNA: Arendelle.

KRISTOFF: It's completely frozen.

ANNA: ...But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it.

KRISTOFF: Will she?

ANNA: (uncertain)...Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?

She points straight ahead.

KRISTOFF: More like this way.

He walks off stage and Anna follows

 **INT. FROZEN WILLOW TREES — DAY**

[Anna, Kristoff, and Sven reenter stage]

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes.

ANNA: I never knew winter could be so beautiful.

Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere. We'll call that

voice OLAF.

OLAF[himself]: (O.S.)YEAH...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse...

While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually be talking? Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are.

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind them.

OLAF: How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go.

He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him.

How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Anna.

OLAF: Am I right?

Anna SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

OLAF: (cheery, to Kristoff) Hi!

KRISTOFF: You're creepy.

Kristoff tosses the head back to Anna and they commence a game of hot potato.

ANNA: I don't want it!

KRISTOFF: Backatchya!

OLAF: Please don't drop me.

ANNA: Don't!

KRISTOFF: Come on, it's just a head.

ANNA: No!

Olaf's body runs at Anna, arms waving.

OLAF: (O.S.) All right, we got off to a bad start.

ANNA: Ew, ew, the body!

Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiles happily, then looks confused.

OLAF: Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?

ANNA: (sympathetic)...Okay. Wait one second.

Anna kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head.

OLAF: Oooh! Thank you!

ANNA: You're welcome.

OLAF: Now I'm perfect.

She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea.

ANNA: Well, almost.

She digs into Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as

Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head.

OLAF: Woo! Head rush!

ANNA: Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?

Olaf sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his

eyes. He lights up.

OLAF: Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. (going cross-eyed to look

at his tiny nose) So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn.

Anna reaches behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking

out the back of his head, and pushes it forward.

OLAF: What? Hey! Whoa. (seeing his now big nose) Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing

over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs.

Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she does.

ANNA: Olaf...That's right, Olaf.

OLAF: ...And you are?

ANNA: Oh, um...I'm Anna.

OLAF: And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?

ANNA: That's Sven.

OLAF: Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?

ANNA: ...Sven.

Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused.

OLAF: Oh. They're-oh, okay... (accepting it) Makes things easier for me.

Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose.

OLAF: Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. (gushes) I like you, too!

ANNA: Olaf, did Elsa build you?

OLAF: Yeah. Why?

Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.

ANNA: Do you know where she is?

KRISTOFF: (studying the arm)Fascinating...

OLAF: Yeah. Why?

ANNA: Do you think you could show us the way?

OLAF: Yeah. Why?

KRISTOFF: (bending the arm)How does this work?

Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.

OLAF: Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here. (to Anna)Yeah, why?

KRISTOFF: I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer.

OLAF: (shocked)Summer?(sinking into wistfulness) Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot.

KRISTOFF: Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.

OLAF: Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.

stage crew moves in a giant background of…

OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD — PERFECT SUMMER DAY

Olaf walks through a grassy meadow with the sun shining

behind him. He SINGS.

 **"** **In Summer"**

OLAF

BEES'LL BUZZ / KIDS'LL BLOW

DANDELION FUZZ / AND I'LL BE DOING

WHATEVER SNOW DOES IN SUMMER.

 **FROZEN - J. Lee** 56

-Olaf now lies in the sand on a beach.

OLAF (CONT'D)

A DRINK IN MY HAND / MY SNOW UP

AGAINST THE BURNING SAND / PROB'LY

GETTING GORGEOUSLY TANNED IN

SUMMER.

-Olaf sails in a boat[pulled by stage crew].

OLAF (CONT'D)

I'LL FINALLY SEE A SUMMER BREEZE /

BLOW AWAY A WINTER STORM /

-Olaf floats in the water[pool that appeared in center stage]. All his pieces begin to separate.

OLAF (CONT'D)

AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SOLID

WATER / WHEN IT GETS WARM.

-Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen.

OLAF (CONT'D)

AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE / WHAT MY

BUDDIES ALL THINK OF ME / JUST

IMAGINE HOW MUCH COOLER I'LL BE IN

SUMMER . . !

-Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance.

OLAF (CONT'D)

DA DA . . . DA DOO / AH BAH BAH BAH

BAH BAH BOO.

-Olaf and another snowman drink hot chocolate in a hot tub.

OLAF (CONT'D)

THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO

INTENSE / PUT 'EM TOGETHER, IT JUST

MAKES SENSE!

-Olaf tap dances with a gaggle of seagulls.

OLAF (CONT'D)

RATDADAT DAD DADA DOO . . .

-Olaf bounds down a grassy hill.

OLAF (CONT'D)

WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND

CUDDLE / BUT PUT ME IN SUMMER AND

I'LL BE A...

He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it.

OLAF

HAPPY SNOWMAN!

-Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He

relaxes and stares at the blue sky.

OLAF (CONT'D)

WHEN LIFE GETS ROUGH I LIKE TO HOLD

ON TO MY DREAM / OF RELAXING IN THE

SUMMER SUN JUST LETTING OFF STEAM!

Sven, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf have a picnic.

OLAF (CONT'D)

OH THE SKY WILL BE BLUE / AND YOU

GUYS'LL BE THERE TOO / WHEN I

FINALLY DO WHAT FROZEN THINGS DO IN

SUMMER!

KRISTOFF

I'm gonna tell him.

ANNA

Don't you dare.

OLAF

IN SUMMER!

Olaf sings the final note. The stage crew moves the background offstage reveal the original forest backdrop. He then straightens up and smiles.

OLAF: So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!

Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.

ANNA: (laughing) I'm coming!

Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts.

KRISTOFF: Somebody's got to tell him.

[Curtain]

Act Five Scene Three

 **EXT. ARENDELLE, VILLAGE — DAY**

A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around

weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. We pass two CITIZENS fighting over a woodpile.

CITIZEN ONE: No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up.

CITIZEN TWO: Bark down is drier.

CITIZEN ONE: Bark up.

CITIZEN TWO: Bark down.

CITIZEN ONE: Bark up.

Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd.

HANS: Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?

GERDA: Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness.

HANS: The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall.

He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard.

HANS: Here. Pass these out.

Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

DUKE: Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?

HANS: (tall and confident)Princess Anna has given her orders and-

DUKE: And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?

Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits.

HANS: Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason.

DUKE: (flabbergasted, offended) Treason?!

Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It

Enters the stage, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins.

HANS: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy.

CROWD: (various) Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?

Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.

HANS: Princess Anna is in trouble. (Calling out) I need volunteers to go with me to find her!

Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services.

DUKE: I volunteer two men, my Lord! (quietly to his thugs) Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter.

Do you understand?

His two thugs sneer.

Hans, the dukes thugs, and the volunteers exit the stage

[Curtain]

Act Five Scene Four

 **EXT. THE NORTH MOUNTAIN — DAY**

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal.

KRISTOFF: So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?

ANNA: (confident) Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister.

KRISTOFF: That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister.

ANNA: Yup.

Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike.

KRISTOFF: So you're not at all afraid of her?

ANNA: Why would I be?

OLAF: (oblivious)Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever.

Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso.

OLAF: Oh, look at that. I've been impaled.

He laughs it off.

(a mini blizzard hides the movements of the stage crew)

 **EXT. STEEP MOUNTAIN FACE — DAY**

Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up.

ANNA: What now?

Kristoff looks around, sighs. Digs in his rucksack.

KRISTOFF: ...It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains.

ANNA (O.S.): Says who?

Sven nudges Kristoff, who looks up to see Anna trying to climb the cliff's flat face.

KRISTOFF: (finding her ridiculous) What are you doing?

ANNA: (straining)...I'm going to see my sister.

KRISTOFF: You're going to kill yourself.

Kristoff watches her searching for footholds and hand-holds.

KRISTOFF: I wouldn't put my foot there.

ANNA (O.S.): You're distracting me.

KRISTOFF: Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?

ANNA (O.S.): I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here.

KRISTOFF: You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone.

ANNA: (O.S.) Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-

KRISTOFF: I'm not alone... I have friends,remember?

Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foot hold.

ANNA: You mean the love experts?

KRISTOFF: Yes, the love experts!

Anna realizes she's stuck.

ANNA: Please tell me I'm almost there.

REVEAL: she's only about six feet up. Her muscles shake.

ANNA: Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?

Kristoff smiles, getting a kick out of her.

KRISTOFF: Hang on.

He pulls the rope from his bag. Just then Olaf steps out from behind a rock and waves to Kristoff.

OLAF: Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go.

ANNA: Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!

Anna drops off the cliff. Kristoff catches her.

ANNA: Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise.

She hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off.

Kristoff watches after her, digging her fearless pluck.

 **EXT. BASE OF THE ICE PALACE — DAY**

[Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf walk towards the larger stage]

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace.

ANNA: Whoa.

KRISTOFF: (in awe) Now that's ice. I might cry.

ANNA: Go ahead. I won't judge.

Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tries to follow. His

hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction.

Kristoff runs to his aide.

KRISTOFF: All right, take it easy. I gotcha.

Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him.

KRISTOFF: You stay right here, buddy.

Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details.

KRISTOFF: ...Flawless.

Anna arrives at the door. Hesitates.

OLAF: Knock... (She doesn't)Just knock...(she doesn't. To Kristoff) Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?

Anna finally KNOCKS. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors slide open.

ANNA: Ha. It opened. That's a first.

Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought, stops him.

ANNA: You should probably wait out here.

KRISTOFF: What?

ANNA: Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything.

KRISTOFF: But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life.

OLAF: Bye, Sven.

Olaf starts to head inside. Anna stops him.

ANNA: You too, Olaf.

OLAF: Me?

ANNA: Just give us a minute.

OLAF: Okay.

As Anna walks inside. Olaf starts counting.

OLAF: One...two...

Kristoff joins in.

OLAF AND KRISTOFF: Three...four...

 **INT. ELSA'S PALACE — DAY**

Anna walks into a great foyer[the main stage redecorated to look like the real ice castle. The place is beautiful, but also eerie.

ANNA: Elsa? It's me...Anna?!

Anna slips. Steadies herself.

ELSA: (O.S.) Anna.

Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Anna, looks to her longingly.

Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty.

ANNA: Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing.

ELSA: (cautious, polite) Thank you, I never knew what I was

capable of. Anna starts to climb the stairs.

ANNA: I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-

Elsa backs up, away from Anna.

ELSA: (on guard) No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please.

ANNA: But I just got here.

ELSA: ...You belong in Arendelle.

ANNA: So do you.

Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more.

ELSA: No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.

ANNA: ...Actually, about that-

OLAF: 58...59...60.

ELSA: Wait. What is that?

Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves.

OLAF: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.

ELSA: (shocked) Olaf?

Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated.

OLAF: (bashful) You built me. You remember that?

ELSA: (astonished)And you're alive?

OLAF: Um...I think so?

Anna kneels down beside Olaf.

ANNA: He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again.

Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her.

Spotlight on young Anna and Elsa: Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers.

YOUNG ELSA: Anna!

Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Elsa races to her.

Young Elsa and Anna exit

THE PRESENT: Elsa's face sinks in pain.

ELSA: No, we can't.

Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps.

ELSA: Goodbye, Anna.

ANNA: Elsa, wait-

ELSA: (calling back)

I'm just trying to protect you. Elsa continues to flee. Anna pursues.

ANNA: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again.

The curtain that hides the stairs between the stages opens

Anna SINGS.

 **"** **First Time in Forever, Reprise"**

ANNA (CONT'D)

PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR.

YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR

DISTANCE ANYMORE.

'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN

FOREVER,

I FINALLY UNDERSTAND.

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND.

WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN TOGETHER.

YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR.

'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN

FOREVER,

I WILL BE RIGHT HERE.

They arrive on the top floor[the larger stage], Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined.

ELSA

Anna, PLEASE GO BACK HOME.

YOUR LIFE AWAITS.

GO ENJOY THE SUN AND OPEN UP THE GATES.

ANNA

Yeah, but-

ELSA

I know!

YOU MEAN WELL,

BUT LEAVE ME BE.

YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND

FREE.

Elsa opens up the balcony doors.

ELSA (CONT'D)

JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME.

ANNA

ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT.

ELSA

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?

ANNA

I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW?

ELSA

WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?

ANNA

ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP SNOW.

ELSA

What?

Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

ANNA: You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere.

ELSA: Everywhere?

ANNA: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it.

ELSA: No, I can't. I don't know how.

ANNA: Sure you can. I know you can.

Snow starts to swirl around the room.

ANNA (CONT'D)

CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,

ELSA (panicking)

I'M SUCH A FOOL!

I CAN'T BE FREE!

ANNA

YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID.

ELSA

NO ESCAPE

FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME!

The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it.

ANNA

WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER.

ELSA

I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE!

ANNA

WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE.

ELSA

ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT

WORSE!

ANNA

DON'T PANIC.

ELSA

THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR!

ANNA

WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT.

ELSA

YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!

ANNA

WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER...

But as Anna sings, we lose sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room.

ELSA

NO!

ANNA (O.S.)

WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER,

AND EVERYTHING WILL BE...

Anna's voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out.

ELSA

I CAN'T!

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake.

Anna acts like she was STRUCK right in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles back. She falls to her knees. Elsa gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side.

KRISTOFF: Anna. Are you okay?

ANNA: I'm okay... I'm fine.

Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain.

ELSA: (scared) Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go.

ANNA: No, I know we can figure this out together-

ELSA: (desperate) How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?

Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Anna.

KRISTOFF: Anna, I think we should go.

ANNA: (close to tears) No. I'm not leaving without you,

Elsa.

ELSA: (heartbroken but decisive) Yes, you are.

Elsa waves her arms and a giant, menacing snowman enters.

We'll call him MARSHMALLOW.

[curtain]


	7. The Sixth Act

Act Six Scene One

 **EXT. ICE PALACE — DAY**

Marshmallow holds Anna and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other.

ANNA: Stop. Put us down!

OLAF: (to Marshmallow) You are a lot stronger than I think you realize.

Marshmallow tosses Kristoff and Anna down the steps toward the snow cover main stage.

MARSHMALLOW:(like a bouncer)Go away!

Anna and Kistoff slide past Sven, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing.

OLAF: Heads up!

Olaf's head smashes into a snow bank nearby.

ANNA: Olaf!

OLAF: Watch out for my butt!

Anna and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf slams into the

snowbank.

Marshmallow turns to go back into the castle.

Incensed, Anna tries to march back up the stairs.

ANNA: It is not nice to throw people!

Kristoff grabs her, pulls her back.

KRISTOFF: All right feisty pants. Calm down. Woaw. Just let the snowman be.

ANNA: Let me at him. I want to get him. I... Okay. I'm Calm.

Anna backs down...for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at Marshmallow.

The tiny little ball hits Marshmallow's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He ROARS. Spikes shoot out of his joints.

KRISTOFF: Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!

OLAF: I'll distract him. You guys go.

Kristoff pushes Anna along to the large stage. Sven runs off in the opposite

direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven.

OLAF: No, no, not you guys.

Marshmallow goes charging after Anna and Kristoff as Olaf's

head falls and lands face down in snow.

OLAF: (muffled) This just got a whole lot harder.

Anna and Kristoff leap and slide down a steep slope. They

tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow lands hard right behind them.

They're off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, Marshmallow hot on their trail.

KRISTOFF: This way!

Anna grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking Marshmallow back.

KRISTOFF: (impressed) Ho-ho-ho!

ANNA: I got him!

Anna and Kristoff burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off the larger stage. They stop short, toes on the edge.

KRISTOFF: Whoa, stop!

ANNA: It's a hundred foot drop.

KRISTOFF: It's two hundred.

Kristoff ties the rope around Anna and pulls tight.

ANNA: Ow.

He drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.

ANNA: What's that for?

KRISTOFF: I'm digging a snow anchor.

ANNA: (not trusting) Okay. What if we fall?

KRISTOFF: There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully.

They hear an angry ROAR coming closer.

KRISTOFF: Okay, Anna. On three.

Anna preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight.

ANNA: Okay. You tell me when...

KRISTOFF: One...

ANNA: ...I'm ready to go...

KRISTOFF: Two...

ANNA: (pumped up)...I was BORN ready! Yes!

KRISTOFF: Calm down.

A huge tree flies through the air toward them.

ANNA (O.S.): TREE!

Anna jumps and pulls Kristoff over the edge with her. They

hang upside down off the stage by the rope. The rope catches their fall.

KRISTOFF: Whoa! That happened.

Back up top, Olaf emerges from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run.

OLAF: Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape.

He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order.

OLAF: There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!

Marshmallow steps up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him.

OLAF: (happily) Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things.

Marshmallow roars and approaches Kristoff's snow anchor.

OLAF: NO!

Olaf jumps onto Marshmallow's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference.

OLAF: This is not making much of a difference!

Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff.

OLAF: WHOA!

Olaf passes Anna and Kristoff.

ANNA: Olaf!

OLAF: Hang in there, guys!

Marshmallow starts yanking Kristoff and Anna's rope up back on stage.

ANNA: Wait, what?

Kristoff's head hits the cliff.

KRISTOFF: Aargghh!

Kristoff passes out and hangs like a rag doll.

ANNA: Kristoff!

Marshmallow pulls them up. He roars and breathes snow all over them.

MARSHMALLOW: Don't come back!

ANNA: (grossed out by his snow breath)Ugh. We won't.

Anna whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Kristoff comes to

just as they fall. They both SCREAM! SLAM![curtain closes

[curtain opens on main stage]

Anna and Kristoff on in a pail of snow in centerstag

ANNA: Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow.

She looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow.

OLAF: (shaking the boots) I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!

Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up. He spits out snow.

KRISTOFF: Those are my legs.

Olaf's bottom goes running by.

OLAF: (to Kristoff) Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt.

Kristoff grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body.

OLAF: Oh, that feels better.

Sven walks up and sniffs Olaf's nose.

OLAF: Hey, Sven!

Olaf turns to Anna and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose - and misses.

OLAF: He found us. (to Sven, funny voice) Who's my cute little reindeer?

KRISTOFF: Don't talk to him like that.

Kristoff goes over to help Anna, who is stuck in the snow.

KRISTOFF: Here.

He lifts her out easily.

ANNA: (impressed)Whoa!

KRISTOFF: You okay?

ANNA: Thank you.

They meet eyes. Wait. Is that chemistry?

ANNA: ...Um... How's your head?

She touches the spot where he banged his head.

KRISTOFF: (in pain)Ah! Ooh!

He catches himself. Waves off the pain with a giggle.

KRISTOFF: I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull.

OLAF: I don't have a skull... Or bones.

KRISTOFF: ...So...

The awkwardness is killing him.

KRISTOFF: (shy)Now what?

ANNA: (shy) Now what? (then...panicking) Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back

to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-

KRISTOFF: Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business... (noticing something) Worry about your hair?!

She thinks he means it looks bad. She smooths it down.

ANNA: What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair.

KRISTOFF: No, yours is turning white.

She grabs her braid as a tendril turns white.

ANNA: White? It's what?

KRISTOFF: It's because she struck you; isn't it?

ANNA: Does it look bad?

KRISTOFF: (thinking) ...No.

Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation.

OLAF: You hesitated.

KRISTOFF: No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on.

He heads towards the sunset. Sven and Olaf follow.

OLAF: Okay! Where are we going?

KRISTOFF: To see my friends.

ANNA: (catching up) The love experts?

OLAF: Love experts?!

KRISTOFF: Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this.

ANNA: How do you know?

He looks her over, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child.

KRISTOFF: ...Because I've seen them do it before.

As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven.

OLAF: I like to consider myself a love expert.

[Curtain]

Act Six Scene Two

 **INT. ELSA'S PALACE — DAY**

Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself.

ELSA: (mantra-style)

Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!

She hears ice cracking. Stops. Looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle.

 **EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

The Northern Lights are bright. Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Sven's back.

OLAF: Look, Sven. The sky's awake.

Behind Olaf and Sven, Anna walks with Kristoff. She shivers.

KRISTOFF: Are you cold?

ANNA: ...A little.

He reaches like he might put an arm around her, but decides against it. He looks around as if he doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought.

KRISTOFF: Wait. Come here.

He takes her hand and pulls her around a bend into a rocklined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path.

He holds her hands over one of them.

ANNA: Oooh... That's nice.

They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent.

KRISTOFF: (taking a deep breath) So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they took me in.

ANNA: (moved) They did?

KRISTOFF: (nervous ramble) Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very

loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well.

Anna touches Kristoff's arm, reassuringly.

ANNA: Kristoff, they sound wonderful.

Kristoff smiles, appreciating her sincerity.

KRISTOFF: Okay then...

Mustering the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces-

KRISTOFF: Meet my family.

REVEAL: he's surrounded by rocks.

KRISTOFF: (to the rocks)Hey, guys!

As Kristoff and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded.

ANNA: (to herself)...They're rocks.

OLAF: (realizing) He's crazy. (covertly, to Anna) I'll distract them while you run. (Loud and slow to a rock) Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you! (quietly to Anna) Anna, because I love you, I insist you run. (to the rock) I understand you're love experts! (to Anna)Why aren't you running?

Anna snaps out of her shock and starts backing away.

ANNA: Okay. Um...I'm gonna go-

Just then the rocks around her start rolling.

KRISTOFF

ANNA: (panicking) Kristoff!

Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold as trolls.

BULDA: KRISTOFF'S HOME!

TROLLS (VARIOUS) Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!

Olaf jumps around all excitedly.

OLAF: (excitedly) Kristoff's home.

He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the trolls.

OLAF: Wait? Kristoff?

Anna watches, shocked and confused.

The trolls all want Kristoff's attention. One troll yanks him down with a boulder's strength.

TROLL ONE: Oh, lemme look at you!

Another troll tries to pull off his clothes.

TROLL TWO: Oh, take off your clothes,

Kristoff I wash them.

KRISTOFF: (holding up his pants) Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you.

KRISTOFF: Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?

MUSHROOM KID TROLL: He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom.

TROLL SCOUT KID: And I earned my fire crystal.

KIDNEY STONE TROLL: I passed a kidney stone.

PICK ME UP TROLL: Pick me up.

The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff sinks under the weight of him.

Anna still stares, confused, then realizes...

ANNA: Trolls? They're trolls.

Silence. All troll eyes turn to Anna. Blink. Blink.

BULDA: ...He's brought a girl!

TROLLS: (TOGETHER) He's brought a girl!

Suddenly Anna is surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Anna over to Kristoff. She falls into his arms.

ANNA: What's going on?

KRISTOFF: I've learned to just roll with it.

Bulda climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She studies her like she's a piece of cattle.

BULDA: Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff.

ANNA: Wait. Oh. Um. No.

KRISTOFF: You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here.

ANNA: Right. We're not. I'm not-

Anna laughs, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

BULDA: (to Anna) What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?

Bulda SINGS.

 **"** **Fixer-Upper"**

TROLLS (VARIOUS)

IS IT THE CLUMPY WAY HE WALKS?

OR THE GRUMPY WAY HE TALKS?

OR THE PEAR-SHAPED, SQUARE-SHAPED

WEIRDNESS OF HIS FEET?

AND THOUGH WE KNOW HE WASHES WELL

HE ALWAYS ENDS UP SORTA SMELLY.

BUT YOU'LL NEVER MEET A FELLA WHO'S

AS SENSITIVE AND SWEET.

TROLLS (CHORUS) (CONT'D)

SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

SO HE'S GOT A FEW FLAWS HIS

PECULIAR BRAIN, DEAR.

HIS THING FOR THE REINDEER

THAT OUTSIDE A FEW OF NATURE'S

LAWS.

SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

BUT THIS WE'RE CERTAIN OFYOU

CAN FIX THIS FIXER UPPER UP

WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE.

KRISTOFF: Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here.

BULDA

I'll say-

(To Anna)

IS IT THE WAY THAT HE RUNS SCARED?

TROLLS (VARIOUS)

OR THAT HE'S SOCIALLY IMPAIRED?

KID TROLL

OR THAT HE ONLY LIKES TO TINKLE IN

THE WOODS?

TROLLS (VARIOUS)

ARE YOU HOLDING BACK YOUR FONDNESS

DUE TO HIS UNMANLY BLONDENESS?

OR THE WAY HE COVERS UP THAT HE'S

THE HONEST GOODS?

TROLLS (CHORUS) (CONT'D)

HE'S JUST A BIT OF A FIXER UPPERHE'S

GOT A COUPLE A' BUGS.

KRISTOFF

No, I don't.

TROLLS

HIS ISOLATION

IS CONFIRMATION

OF HIS DESPERATION FOR HEALING HUGS.

SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

BUT WE KNOW WHAT TO DO.

THE WAY TO FIX UP THIS FIXER UPPER

IS TO FIX HIM UP WITH YOU.

The girl trolls sweep Anna away. The boys take Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: (to the male trolls) Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!

TROLLS beat. Blink. Blink. The boy trolls turn, huddle...

TROLLS (VARIOUS)

SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

THAT'S A MINOR THING.

THIS QUOTE "ENGAGEMENT"

IS A FLEX ARRANGEMENT.

KID TROLL

AND BY THE WAY, I DON'T SEE NO

RING.

TROLLS (VARIOUS)

SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

HER BRAIN'S A BIT BETWIXT.

GET THE FIANCE

OUT OF THE WAY

AND THE WHOLE THING WILL BE FIXED!

GIRL TROLLS

WE AREN'T SAYING YOU CAN CHANGE HIM

TROLLS (VARIOUS)

'CAUSE PEOPLE DON'T REALLY CHANGE.

WE'RE ONLY SAYING THAT LOVE'S A

FORCE

THAT'S POWERFUL AND STRANGE.

PEOPLE MAKE BAD CHOICES

IF THEY'RE MAD OR SCARED OR

STRESSED.

BUT THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY

(THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY)

AND YOU'LL BRING OUT THEIR BEST!

TRUE LOVE BRINGS OUT THE BEST!

Kristoff looks over at Anna. She actually looks shockingly

beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals.

ALL TROLLS

EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT

FATHER, SISTER, BROTHER

WE NEED EACH OTHER

TO RAISE US UP AND ROUND US OUT

By this time Kristoff and Anna are being ushered into a pit

by the sheer force of numbers.

TROLLS

EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,

BUT WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVETHE

ONLY FIXER UPPER FIXER THAT CAN

FIX A FIXER UPPER IS

TRUE

TRUE

TRUE

TRUE

LOVE

During this last bit Anna and Kristoff are looking at each

other differently. Hmmm. Maybe those trolls are right?

Sparks! Chemistry!

TROLL PRIEST: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be

your trollfully wedded-

ANNA: Wait, what?!

TROLL PRIEST: You're getting married.

TROLLS

LOVE!

Just then, Anna collapses. Kristoff catches her. She's shivering something fierce.

KRISTOFF: Anna?

He pulls off her cape and hat.

TROLLS (VARIOUS)KRISTOFF: She's as cold as ice.

Just then Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd.

Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit.

GRAND PABBIE: There's strange magic here!

KRISTOFF: Grand Pabbie!

GRAND PABBIE: Bring her to me, Kristoff.

Kristoff helps Anna over. Pabbie looks into her weak eyes.

GRAND PABBIE: Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever.

ANNA: What...? No.

KRISTOFF: So remove it, Grand Pabbie.

GRAND PABBIE: I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.

ANNA: An act of true love?

BULDA: (googley, to her hubby)A true love's kiss, perhaps?

A bunch of trolls give each other kisses.

Anna shivers again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair turns white.

KRISTOFF: Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans.

ANNA: (still weak)...Hans.

KRISTOFF: Help us out, Sven.

Kristoff grabs Sven's antlers. Sven pulls them out.

Kristoff helps Anna onto Sven and hops up behind her.

KRISTOFF: Come on, Olaf!

Sven takes off. Olaf grabs Sven's tail, rides with them.

OLAF: I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!

[Curtain]

Act Six Scene Three

 **EXT. ELSA'S PALACE - DAWN**

Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle.

HANS sings (to the tune of The first time in forever)

We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?

The Duke's thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow

rises from the ground behind Hans. It's Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard.

MARSHMALLOW

Go away!

He slams a fist inches from Hans. Hans deftly dodges out of

the way. All of the guards take up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocks them over.

Marshmallow throws down a guard and his horse, who topple

over Hans. Marshmallow raises his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety. He sees his sword, leaps, and grabs it.

Just then, Elsa peeks out the front doors.

The Duke's two thugs see her.

DUKE'S THUG

The Queen.

The thugs charge up the stairs.

 **INT. ELSA'S PALACE — DAY**

They guards burst through the ice doors.

Elsa flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue. They trap her on the top floor, raise their crossbows.

ELSA

(scared)

No. Please.

One of the thugs shoots an arrow right at Elsa. At the last

moment she creates an ice wall. It stops the arrow, inches

from her face. The thugs reposition to take another shot.

ELSA:

Stay away!

Elsa shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack.

THUG:

Get her! Get her!

Elsa fights for her life.

 **BACK OUTSIDE** : Hans is nearly crushed by Marshmallow. He rolls away. Jumps to his feet. And with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge.

 **REVEAL** : Hans clings to the ice steps. His men help him up and they rush into the ice palace.

 **INT. ICE PALACE — DAY**

Elsa is surrounded. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors...which BURST and CRACK.

 **OUT ONTO THE BALCONY...** The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death.

 **BACK INSIDE:** Hans and his men run in. See the destruction and the thugs near death.

HANS

Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are.

Elsa snaps out of her rage. She sees the men, frightened,

moments from death. She stops. Elsa looks to Hans, overwhelmed, frightened.

The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony. The ice

spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it. Hans runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa.

The chandelier comes CRASHING DOWN.

Elsa dives out of the way but she falls in the blast.

All we see is ice smashing like glass, and all we hear is the sound of it shattering as it rings out.

[Curtain]


	8. The Seventh Act

Act Seven Scene One

Elsa's face as her eyes flutter open. She sits up. She's surrounded by stone.

 **INT. ARENDELLE, DUNGEON — DAY**

Elsa looks to the nearby window. Tries to rush to it. She's

pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. she's chained to the wall. Elsa strains to looks out a window...

 **INSET WINDOW** : Arendelle is outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling.

(tune of do you want to build a snowman)

ELSA

No...What have I done?

Hans enters. He hangs a torch by the door.

ELSA

Why did you bring me here?

HANS

Couldn't just let them kill you.

ELSA

But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.

HANS

Anna has not returned...

Elsa looks to the storm with worry.

HANS

If you would just stop the winter,

bring back summer...please.

Elsa meets his eyes, desperate.

ELSA

Don't you see...I can't.

Hans sees the sincerity in her eyes.

ELSA

You have to tell them to let me go.

Hans walks to the door. He takes the torch.

HANS

I will do what I can.

He opens the door and leaves.

Elsa, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up.

 **EXT. THE FJORDS — DAY**

Sven charges down the mountain with Kristoff and Anna on his back. Olaf slides along beside them, penguin-style.

Anna shivers in Kristoff's arms. She's weakening. Kristoff takes off his hat and puts it on her head.

KRISTOFF: Just hang in there.(to Sven)Come on, buddy, faster!

They arrive at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slides past them, out of control.

OLAF: I'll meet you guys at the castle!

KRISTOFF: Stay out of sight, Olaf!

OLAF: I will!

He disappears into the village streets.

OLAF: (O.S.) Hello!

TOWNSWOMAN (O.S.): Ah! It's alive!

 **EXT. CASTLE COURTYARD — DAY**

Guards see Kristoff and Anna approaching.

GUARD: It's Princess Anna!

Sven skids to a stop outside the gates. Kristoff slides off, holding Anna, and carries her to the gate.

KRISTOFF: I've got you.

Anna looks up at him, gratefully.

ANNA: ...Are you g-gonna be okay?

KRISTOFF: (touched, reassuring) Don't worry about me.

Just then the castle gates open. Gerda, Kai, and a handmaid

rush to help Anna.

GERDA: Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick.

KAI: My Lady. You are freezing.

GERDA: You poor girl, you're freezing. Let's get you inside.

KRISTOFF: Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately.

KAI: We will. Thank you.

Anna is swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds.

KRISTOFF: Make sure she's safe!

Kristoff is shut out as the castle gates close on him.

Kristoff stands there with Sven for a beat, staring with worry at the closed gates.

Finally, he sighs, turns and walks off. Sven reluctantly follows.

[curtain]

Act Seven Scene Two

 **INT. LIBRARY — DAY**

Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards.

HANS: I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna.

FRENCH DIGNITARY: You cannot risk going out there again.

HANS: If anything happens to her-

SPANISH DIGNITARY: If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left.

Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Is he really all they have left?

Just then the door opens and Gerda and Kai bring in Anna.

KAI: He's in here. Prince Hans.

(tune of Love is an open door)

HANS

Anna.

Hans rushes to Anna. She falls into his arms.

HANS

You're so cold.

ANNA (weak, but desperate)

Hans, you have to kiss me.

HANS

What?

ANNA

Now. Here we go.

She tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

GERDA: We'll give you two some privacy.

Everyone shuffles out, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

HANS

What happened out there?

ANNA

Elsa struck me with her powers.

HANS

You said she'd never hurt you.

ANNA

I was wrong.

Anna crumbles, weak.

HANS

Anna.

Hans carries her to a couch, sets her down.

ANNA

(shivering more)

She froze my heart and only an act

of true love can save me.

HANS

(Understanding)

A true love's kiss.

He takes her chin in his hand and gives her a tender smile.

He leans in slowly...gently...

Then he stops.  
(song gets darker)

HANS

Oh, Anna. If only there was someone

out there who loved you.

ANNA

What?

Hans gets up, leaving her there.

ANNA

...You said you did.

He goes to the window and shuts the curtains.

HANS

As thirteenth in line in my own

kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I

knew I'd have to marry into the

throne somewhere-

ANNA

What are you talking about?

HANS: (putting out the candles) As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting

anywhere with her. But you-

ANNA

Hans?

HANS

You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that.

Hans crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water from a table and goes to the fireplace.

HANS: I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa.

Hans pours the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tries to stop him. She falls to the floor, weak.

ANNA: Hans. No, stop.

HANS

But then she doomed herself, and

you were dumb enough to go after

her.

ANNA

Please.

HANS

(chuckles)

All that's left now is to kill Elsa

and bring back summer.

Hans approaches Anna.

ANNA

...You're no match for Elsa.

He bends down, takes her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently.

HANS

No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on

the other hand, am the hero who is

going to save Arendelle from destruction.

She wrenches her face out of his hands.

ANNA: (anger) You won't get away with this.

Hans rises and crosses to the door.

HANS: Oh, I already have.

Hans leaves and shuts her in, locking the door. Anna struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle.

ANNA: (hoarse and weak) Please, somebody help.

The rest of her hair turns white and she crumbles to the floor.

[Curtain]

Act Seven Scene Three

 **INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER — NIGHT**

The Duke looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubs his arms and shivers.

DUKE: It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death.

Hans comes in, putting on his most distraught face.

SPANISH DIGNITARY: Prince Hans.

HANS: Princess Anna is...dead.

VARIOUS DIGNITARIES: What...? No... Mon dieu.

Hans stumbles, weak with grief. The men help him to a chair.

DUKE: What happened to her?

HANS: She was killed by Queen Elsa.

DUKE: Her own sister.

HANS: (really putting it on) At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms.

He bows his head in a brilliant display of teary grief.

DUKE: There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger.

SPANISH DIGNITARY: Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you.

Hans nods; he knows what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

HANS: With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death.

 **INT. ELSA'S DUNGEON — DAY**

The cell ices over. Elsa looks out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching.

GUARD: She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve.

Elsa pulls at her shackles. They crack. Just as the door

busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Hans pushes his way into the room...sees...The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Elsa is gone.

[curtain]


	9. The Eighth Act

Act Eight Scene One

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN SLOPE — DAY**

Kristoff heads into the mountains. Sven lags behind, not wanting to follow. He looks back at the kingdom, then shakes his head. Enough.

He runs past Kristoff. Stops and turns to face him. He snorts and grunts.

KRISTOFF: What is it, buddy?

Sven nudges Kristoff with his antlers.

KRISTOFF: Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?

Sven snorts with more conviction, moos, brays.

KRISTOFF: (avoiding) ...I don't understand you when you talk like that.

Kristoff tries to walk on ahead, but Sven uses his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground.

KRISTOFF: Ah! Stop it! Put me down!

Sven drops him hard then "yells" at him once more.

KRISTOFF: No, Sven! We're not going back!

Sven shakes his head, angrily.

KRISTOFF: She's with her true love.

Sven makes an "of-course-she-isn't" face. Kristoff gets it; he's made his point.

Just then the wind picks up. Kristoff looks back at the kingdom. Sees a violent winter storm swirling over the castle. Sharp ice claws its way up the castle, encasing it.

KRISTOFF: Anna.

Without hesitating, he dashes back down the mountain. Sven

runs after him, catches up. Kristoff grabs Sven's harness and jumps onto his back.

[Curtain]

Act Eight Scene Two

 **INT. LIBRARY — NIGHT**

Anna shivers by the door. She looks up to see ice overtaking the ceiling.

The door handle suddenly jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again.

ANNA: (barely a whisper) Help.

CLICK. The door swings open. We see a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Anna lying there.

OLAF: Anna. Oh no.

He runs to the fireplace. Throws in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire.

ANNA: Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there.

OLAF: Whoa! So this is heat... (considering) I love it.

He reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on

fire.

OLAF: Ooh! But don't touch it!

He shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Anna to the fire.

OLAF: So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?

ANNA: I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love.

OLAF: (confused innocence) Huh. But we ran all the way here?

ANNA: Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt.

OLAF: I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you.

He sits down behind her, stubbornly. Leans his back against hers and thinks.

OLAF: Do you happen to have any ideas?

ANNA: I don't even know what love is.

OLAF: (confident) That's okay, I do...

Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder.

OLAF: Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever.

ANNA: ...Kristoff loves me?

OLAF: Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?

His face starts to melt.

ANNA: Olaf, you're melting.

OLAF: (sweet and reassuring) Some people are worth melting for.

But then...his face REALLY melts. He panics, pushes the snow back in place.

OLAF: Just maybe not right this second.

Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in.

OLAF: Don't worry, I've got it!

Olaf flitters to the window. He pulls one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel.

OLAF: (determined)We're going to get through- (distracted) Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.

He breaks an icicle off the window, uses it as a telescope

and sees... Kristoff and Sven running back down the mountain.

OLAF: It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way.

ANNA: ...They-they are?

OLAF: Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind.

Anna tries to get to her feet.

ANNA: Help me up, Olaf. Please.

He hurries over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the

chess set and water jugs.

OLAF: No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.

ANNA: I need to get to Kristoff.

OLAF: (clueless) Why...? (realizing) Oh, oh, oh, I know why.

He hops around in an excited display of hope.

OLAF: There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!

The walls crack under the ice pressure.

OLAF: Look out!

They rush out the room just as the ceiling collapses.

 **INT. CASTLE HALLWAY — DAY**

Anna and Olaf struggle down the hall. Ice spikes grow and block their path.

OLAF: We're trapped.

Anna looks around desperately for a way out.

 **EXT. FJORD — DAY**

Elsa runs, but is nearly blinded by the snow and wind.

 **EXT. CASTLE — DAY**

Anna and Olaf bust open a window. The storm is so strong it sweeps the window panes away.

OLAF: Slide, Anna.

It's a long, snowy way down. But what choice do they have?

They slide down the iced-covered building.

Anna arrives at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball.

OLAF: We made it!

He shakes off the extra snow as Anna struggles to her feet.

 **EXT. FJORD — DAY**

Kristoff and Sven bound off the mountain and sprint across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Its white-out wind pushes them back. But they fight through.

KRISTOFF: Come on, buddy, faster.

Anna and Olaf reach the shore of the fjords.

ANNA: Kristoff!

The wind lifts Olaf up and pulls him apart. He goes swirling off into the storm.

OLAF: Keep going, Anna!

Anna struggles on.

ANNA: Kristoff!

Kristoff rides Sven past cracking, frozen ships. Sven struggles over the uneven surface.

KRISTOFF: Come on! Come on!

Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsizes over them.

They give it all they've got as debris falls all around them and the mast shatters. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet.

The ice opens up. Sven bravely jumps over a gap. But it's too wide. He bucks Kristoff to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappears below.

KRISTOFF: Sven? Sven!

At first there's nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy

water. But suddenly, Sven surfaces and claws his way to a floating ice chunk. He calls out, signalling for Kristoff to go on.

KRISTOFF: Good boy.

Anna moves blindly across the fjord. Anna's hands frost over an icy blue. She stumbles on, determined. But she's running out of time.

She clutches her chest. The color in her eyes fades, the inevitable is coming.

Kristoff, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to

turn. But then he hears a faint-

ANNA: (O.S.) Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: Anna...? Anna!

[Curtain]

Act Eight Scene Three

(the stage has been replaced by a large pool filled with water. A layer of ice is over it a small ship large enough for a few actors and actress is under the ice its mast visible. A reconstruction of a castle tower is in the far corner)

Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is

consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. It's Hans.

(tune of Frozen heart)

HANS

Elsa. You can't run from this!

Elsa backs away from him.

ELSA

...Just take care of my sister.

HANS

Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.

ELSA

What? No.

HANS

I tried to save her, but it was too

late. Her skin was ice. Her hair

turned white...

Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done.

HANS (CONT'D)

Your sister is dead... because of

you.

Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that,

the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief.

Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see...

Anna, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to...

ANNA: (a whisper) Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: Anna.

Anna pushes on towards Kristoff. He runs top speed towards

her. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff is giving it all he's got. He's going to make it.

But then, Anna hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head.

ANNA: Elsa.

Anna looks back at Kristoff as he runs for her. She gives him a longing look, but then turns away from him and then... Using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brings his sword down, Anna throws herself in front of Elsa.

ANNA

No!

In that instant, Anna freezes to solid ice. The sword hits

her instead of Elsa. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Hans flying back and knocks him out.

ELSA

Anna!

Elsa rushes to Anna and touches her sister's frozen face.

(The ice harvesters from earlier enter on the castle tower)

Ice Harvesters

STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.

THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE.

SPLIT THE ICE APART!

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART.

ELSA

Oh, Anna...no...no, please no.

Olaf walks up and sees Anna, frozen.

OLAF: (confused, sad) Anna?

Elsa hugs Anna and cries.

Kristoff watches in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his

side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence.

But then, Anna warms. She begins to thaw.

Olaf looks up and gasps. Kristoff and Sven notice, light up. Anna bends her arm and embraces Elsa.

ELSA: Wha-? Anna?

Anna opens her eyes. She smiles at Elsa, relieved.

ANNA: Oh, Elsa.

They embrace.

ELSA: ...You sacrificed yourself for me?

ANNA: (weak)...I love you.

Olaf realizes what's happened. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims-

OLAF: An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.

ELSA: (processing) Love...will thaw...(realizing)Love...Of course.

Elsa looks at Anna with confidence.

ANNA: Elsa?

ELSA: Love.

Elsa lifts her arms, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air.

Beneath their feet the bow of the ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

ANNA: I knew you could do it.

OLAF: (melting, good-naturedly) Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last.

ELSA: Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy.

Elsa waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes. Above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it.

OLAF: Hey, my own personal flurry.

Kristoff sees Hans trying to get to his feet. He marches toward him, prepared for a fight. But Anna puts up a hand and stops him.

ANNA: Uh. Uh. Uh.

She'll handle this. She goes over to Hans.

HANS: (confused) Anna? But she froze your heart.

ANNA: The only frozen heart around here is yours.

She turns away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turns back and punches him right in the face.

HANS: Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!

He falls overboard.

Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs her. Over her shoulder,

Kristoff meets Anna's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy.

[Curtain]


	10. The Final(Ninth) Act

Act Nine Scene One

 **EXT. ARENDELLE — DAY**

It's a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships have been repaired and are sailing away.

On one of the ships, HANS is thrown into a brig.

FRENCH DIGNITARY: (to Kai) I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior.

KAI: Arendelle thanks you, my Lord.

The FRENCH DIGNITARY and HANS exit

Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.

DUKE: This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. (bad acting) Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!

Kai steps down from the gangplank to the dock.

KAI: I have a message from the Queen. (Reading a scroll) Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.

DUKE: Weselton. It's Weselton!

The guards usher him and his thugs onto their ship.

 **EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE — DAY**

Anna runs through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff

along behind her. She's so excited she can't stand it.

ANNA: Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!

She runs him right into a pole.

KRISTOFF: Pole.

ANNA: Oops. Sorry.

 **EXT. ARENDELLE DOCKS — DAY**

Anna skips to the perfect spot and stops.

ANNA: (stopping) Okay. Okay. Here we are.

She takes off the blindfold. Kristoff opens his eyes. Before him sits the most beautiful, suped-up sled. Sven poses in front of it - Vanna White-style.

ANNA: I owe you a sled.

KRISTOFF: (blown away) Are you serious?

ANNA: Yes. And it's the latest model.

KRISTOFF: No. I can't accept this...

ANNA: You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer.

Sven shows off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he's king of the bucks.

KRISTOFF: What? That's not a thing.

But he can't help but admire her enthusiasm.

ANNA: Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?

KRISTOFF: Like it?

He sweeps her up high overhead and spins her around.

KRISTOFF: I love it... I could kiss you!

He drops her, suddenly embarrassed.

KRISTOFF: ...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

ANNA: We may.

He smiles and goes for it. It's a true love's kiss, alright.

We move past them to find Olaf enjoying the summer.

With his snow cloud safely overhead, he's free to smell the flowers, which he does. Then sneezes his carrot nose off. Sven catches it between his teeth. Olaf gasps as Sven sucks the whole carrot into his mouth. It's gone. Olaf's face sinks in sadness. But not to fear, Sven spits the carrot back out and jams it into Olaf's face where it belongs. It's completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf doesn't seem to mind. He hugs Sven happily.

[Curtain]

Act Nine Scene Two

 **EXT. CASTLE COURTYARD — DAY**

The gates to the castle are wide open. In the courtyard, stands Elsa.

ELSA: Are you ready?

Villagers cheer. Elsa stops and creates an ice rink. The

People, skates at the ready, hope onto it and twirl about.

Elsa then freezes the fountain in a beautiful design and adds some snow flurries for atmosphere.

Anna comes slipping in. Elsa catches her.

ANNA: I like the open gates.

ELSA: We are never closing them again.

Elsa then waves her hand and magical ice skates (literally made of ice) form on Anna's boots.

ANNA: What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-

Elsa grabs Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice. Anna slips and slides, but laughs in delight.

Sven goes slipping past. Kristoff runs after him.

KRISTOFF: Look out. Reindeer coming through!

Olaf skates and helps Elsa coach Anna.

OLAF: That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot.

All is right in Arendelle.

FINAL Curtain

The Entire cast enters the stage and bows as the audience applauds.

Cast exits

 **The End**


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
